Escape the Castle
Otto and Nova has comes out to the Portal and they saw T-Bone and Razor T-Bone: Looks like they caught you. Razor: Who are you? Nova: I'm Nova. Otto: And I'm Otto. Razor: Great to see you. I'm Razor and this is T-Bone. Otto: So how did you end up? Razor: To prevent us from breaking his evil curse. We were a Mission to leave the City and help the people from their homes, but now our homes has been lies in an eternal slumber... We are only ones who can defeat that Three eyed freak. Nova: Who told you? T-Bone: Black Doom. Because we don't want our homes to have an eternal sleeps Nova: You really cared for you city. Flora: Is what you said true? Razor: Of course. It is. Flora: (Gasp) Razor, T-Bone. You're okay. T-Bone: We are. Flora: Listen, the road of your hometown may be harder by many more dangers which you two will have to face. Nova: Me and Otto will go with you. There's something we need to know, and Black Doom has the answers. Flora: Yes, of course, dear. Now, come along. We must hurry back to the city. They are escaping the Castle and they are fighting the Guard on their Way out, and they are gonna make it back for the City Black Doom: A jungle of thorns will be your Doom. Round around the the city in a bower of doom! Then all Thorn has covered the City and then Black Doom appeared Otto: Black Doom! What did Skeleton King tell you? Black Doom: Such a stubborn, Monkey, that you don't have Antauri's gift for obedience. Or can you see how easy it was for him. Nova: Antuari would never do anything to help you! Black Doom: Quite the Contrary. He fully embraced the darkenss within himself. Otto: Quit lying! Black Doom: See for yourself- all the powers of hell! He became a monster, they are fighting him and they defeated, then Black Doom use his fire breath to Otto and Nova and they got Surrounded Nova: Oh Great! Razor: That's Great! Looks like we have to fight him. T-Bone: Yeah! Flora: All together... They use their wand on Razor and T-Bone's Sword Flora: Now sword of truth, fly swift and sure... that evil die, and good endure. They aim it to the Chest and now he has been Defeated, the Thorns are gone. Razor and T-Bone went back to the city. Black Doom is still alive and look weak Nova: It's the power of true teamwork that defeated you. Black Doom: I will never be defeated by something as insignificant as team. Otto: You don't know the last one about it. You're too clouded by darkenss to see that there's something greater. They look at the City and Firework has started Nova: Do what every you want, but you'll never defeat a heart filled with light. Black Doom: Maybe... But remember this one- as long as there is light, there will be darkness like my friend, Maleficent told me. And in time, many more will be drawn to it. Them they will all belong to me and her even him! He disappeared Nova: (Growl) Otto: Let it go. Nova: (Sigh) Sorry. Antuari... You better stay strong for us.